


Your Sickening Desire

by howdoesonewrite



Series: Phan Holidays [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Cafe AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexy Times, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically: "i work at Starbucks and when i asked what name to write on your cup you said "daddy" and winked at me which would have been so fucking creepy if you weren't so hot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sickening Desire

**Author's Note:**

> (I've never written smut omf)
> 
> Okay, happy Valentine's Day guys. I promise there are like 2 more hours of it in my timezone.

Dan’s back aches and his feet hurt. He was the only employee who didn’t make a fuss about working on Valentine’s Day, which made him the one with the most hours to work. Everyone else was out with their partner and he was stuck here, single, and working.

He leans against the counter and takes a deep breath. The store is finally calm. No one walks in, and everyone that is there is served. He closes his eyes and fantasises about taking a nap when he hears the bell above the door. He keeps his eyes shut though, in an attempt to ignore his responsibilities.

“Excuse me,” he hears. The voice deep and silky. Dan opens his eyes and holds back a gasp. The man that stands there is beautiful. His hair is black, his eyes a deep blue.

“Sorry,” Dan says, red creeping onto his cheeks. “What can I get you?”

The man chuckles. “I’ll have a grande caramel macchiato.” He fiddles in his wallet for his credit card as Dan scribbles it onto a cup and enters it into the cash register.

“Okay,” Dan says when he’s done, “name?”

“Daddy,” the man says, winking. His eyes have a glint of amusement in them as Dan’s mouth hangs open. He swallows hard, his whole body burning. He gives a curt nod before writing down ‘Daddy’ with shaking hands.

“That’ll be 3.89,” Dan says. He doesn’t make eye contact as he swipes the card through the machine.  “It’ll be done in a sec.” He takes the cup and walks quickly to the machine. His stomach feels jittery as he thinks of the man. He doesn’t even know his actual name.

Normally, Dan would be scared at the gesture, but this guy is super attractive. Dan begins to feel aroused at the thought of being in bed with this man, and he almost spills coffee on himself. He can’t get the feelings of desire out of his mind. Maybe he’d be pinned against the wall, or tied down, getting spanked. His cock twitches and Dan curses. He still has another 20 minutes of work.

He finishes making the drink and sets it on the counter. He wonders if he should call out the name or not. The man is sitting on the far side of the shop. He’s reading a book, _Go Set A Watchman,_ and doesn’t look like he’ll notice Dan anytime soon. Still, Dan waits. He’s still too embarrassed to say the word.

After 3 minutes of standing there and attracting two other costumer's attention, he sighs. Dan clears his throat and hold the cup up. “Daddy?” he says. He can feel his face heating up once again as the whole store stops to look at him. That is, everyone except the man. He seems to be deliberately ignoring Dan. He bites his lip and tries again, “Daddy.” The man still doesn’t look at  him and Dan groans. A lot of people have become disinterested but a few still look upon him.

He walks out from behind the counter and walks over to the man’s table. He hovers above the man for a second. “Um, here’s your coffee,” he says.

The man looks up. “How do I know it’s mine?”

“It, it says so,” Dan stutters.

“Where?” he says, looking at the book once again.

“Here.”

“Please, I can’t look at it right now,” the man says, tilting his book up to Dan.

“It says Daddy,” Dan mutters.

“Excuse me? Speak louder,” he says. Dan notices that he’s been looking at the same spot on the page and knows he’s being played.

“It says Daddy,” Dan says again.

“Oh, yes. I’m Daddy right?”

“Yeah,” Dan says.

“I thought so,” the man says. He places his book down and takes the coffee from Dan.

It’s a bit before Dan can process what he just said. His eyes widen and he panics. “I, I didn’t mean. Well, I guess I did. But, I’m not-you’re not my. I wasn’t implying anything.”

The man shakes his head. “I understand,” he places his hand over Dan’s. “My name’s Phil, and I’ll be here when your shift ends if you want to continue this,” he says, smirking. Dan gulps and walks away.

***

Phil pushes him onto the bed and pulls down Dan’s pants. “I’m going to take you so hard baby,” he promises. He grabs lube from his nightstand and slicks up his fingers and Dan’s hole. He pushes two fingers in and Dan cries out. “You like that huh? I bet you like it so fucking much.” He twists his fingers and curls them into Dan’s prostate.

“Oh, oh my,” Dan gasps. He reaches for his aching cock and receives a smack on his ass.

“Don’t you dare,” Phil growls. He pushed Dan’s shirt up over his head and finally has him naked. He runs his nails down Dan’s back and scratches. Dan screams and ruts against the bed.

“Phil,” he says.

He get’s another smack that makes him yelp. “What did you call me?” Phil says. He hit’s Dan again.

“I’m sorry,” Dan sobs.

“What's my name?” Phil says, smacking him once more.

“Daddy,” Dan whimpers.

“That’s right, I’m your daddy.” Phil keeps spanking him until Dan’s bottom’s red and he’s about to come.

“Daddy, I, I need you,” Dan moans. He humps the bed again and Phil roughly grabs his hips to stop him.

“You need what?” Phil says, pressing his fingernails into Dan’s flesh.

“I need, I need you cock inside my hole,” Dan says. He’s desperate, his hard dick is leaking precome between his legs.

“I’d be happy to give it to you,” he says. Phil stands from the bed and pulls off his shirt and pants. He grabs a condom from his drawer and puts it on. “Ready?”

“I’m so fucking ready,” Dan says. He positions himself on his hands and knees and prepares for Phil to enter him. Phil grasps his waist and pushes deep into Dan’s prepared hole.

“You’re so fucking tight. I’m amazed that a whore like you could keep it from going loose,” Phil says. Dan moans.  “You little whore,” Phil hisses in his ear. He tugs Dan’s hair and pulls his face up. “My little slut,” he says. He crashes his lips with Dan’s and kisses his hard. It’s sloppy, messy and heated.

“Daddy,” Dan whines, when Phil moves onto his throat. Phil becomes more motivated and sucks on Dan’s jaw. He plans on leaving quite a few marks on him.

“Bitch,” Phil says. “You’re so fucking hot. I bet you go around seducing men all the time.”

Dan’s hole twitches at those words. He can tell that he’s close. “Daddy, please fuck me deeper,” he whimpers.

“Of course my slutty little princess,” Phil says. He pushes deeper into Dan’s hole and thrusts in faster. He grips Dan’s hair as a way to leverage himself as he fucks him. Dan is a moaning mess. Phil slips his fingers in Dan’s mouth, who eagerly sucks them. “Wanna come? Hmm? Would you like that whore?” Dan nods and moans.

“Please, Daddy. Please make me come. I’m your little whore,” Dan whimpers. Phil grabs Dan’s jaw and forces the boy to look at him. He places a kiss on his lips as he moves a hand down to Dan’s cock. He grabs it and works his wrist up and down. Dan sobs and thrusts into Phil’s hand.

“That’s it. Come for me baby,” Phil says. Dan cries out ‘Daddy’ as cum shoots out of him. It lands on his stomach and on Phil’s hand. He clenches around Phil’s dick. Phil moves his cum stained hand to Dan’s mouth who sucks it off as Phil comes too, calling for his baby.

Phil collapses on Dan. He holds the boy close to him for a while and runs his hand through his hair. “Tired?” he asks.

“Very,” Dan says, pushes back against Phil.

“We should clean up,” Phil says, stroking the boy’s cheek. Dan shakes his head against Phil’s chest and closes his eyes.

“Sleep,” he mumbles.

Phil lets him doze off before he stands. He throws the condom in the trash and grabs a wet wipe to clean up Dan. He tucks the boy into bed and goes to brush his teeth. He eventually slips back into bed and pulls Dan back to him.

“Good night, my darling,” he whispers into Dan's hair. He gives him a kiss and falls asleep with his arms wrapped around Dan, almost like a teddy bear.

  
  
_Fin. Happy Valentine’s Day_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make a series where I write about major holidays and phan. The next one will either be Easter or Saint Patrick's Day, depending on my mood.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com/)


End file.
